


Spaces (Unknown and) Unexplored

by ThoughtfulConstellations



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Green Lantern: Emerald Knights
Genre: Adrenaline, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulConstellations/pseuds/ThoughtfulConstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Near death experiences have a way of upping that hormone flow.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Jenny’s distracted as she yanks impatiently at Kyle’s costume. Usually, Kyle just imagines himself out of it or he does whatever mojo he needs to to make it disappear, but he knows she likes taking his clothes off, so he lets her fight with the spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces (Unknown and) Unexplored

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I've been converted to Jenny x Kyle!
> 
> Let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

“Near death experiences have a way of upping that hormone flow.”

“Hmm?” Jenny’s distracted as she yanks impatiently at Kyle’s costume. Usually, Kyle just imagines himself out of it or he does whatever mojo he needs to to make it disappear, but he knows she likes taking his clothes off, so he lets her fight with the spandex.

“I said…near death experiences have a way of upping that hormone flow. Now will you kiss me?” Kyle tries ducking to catch her mouth while he also tugs at her own spandex-clad body. “Jesus, Jen, how do you even put this thing on, let alone take it off?”

“You seemed to remember how to take it off just fine a couple nights ago if I remember correctly,” Jenny says, the impatience evident as always in her voice. “Or was I being undressed by a different Green Lantern? Which one would that be: Green Lantern the Fifteenth?”

Kyle stumbles when she yanks his costume down past his waist, and he takes a moment to regain his balance. Sometimes he forgets how strong she is. After having dated Donna Troy, _the_ Wonder Girl, he should be used to women with super strength, but there’s something that always takes him by surprise whenever it’s Jenny exerting that force. Maybe it was the fact that with Donna, she never tried hiding her strength. Even when she was just sitting still, her strength was electric in her bones, radiating throughout her form. But with Jenny…with Jenny, her super strength comes as a surprise. Actually, anything from Jenny comes as a surprise since most people can’t seem to get past the odd skin tone at first.

“Careful now,” Jenny warns. “You almost died tonight at the hand of some super bad with fire powers. Do you really want to _actually_ be taken out by your inability to balance on one leg while getting naked?”

“Geez, Jen, I can’t help that my girlfriend has all this extra strength that I _don’t_ have,” Kyle drawls sarcastically. “God _damn_ , Jen, will you just kiss me now?”

His sentence is barely finished before Jenny’s mouth is covering his. She’s kissing him hard and sweet all at once, her tongue quick and eager as she runs it along his bottom lip. She might not look like she has super strength just from first glimpse, but God, it would take an idiot not to be able to see that she’s the sexiest thing ever. Kyle’s hands pull at her costume with a greater desperation, and he grins with triumph when he feels the fabric finally start to slide down in the direction that he wants.

“I’m going to kill you,” Jenny growls into his mouth, and if she didn’t have that funny look in her eye, Kyle would think she’s serious because honestly, tonight was all his fault. He almost did die, and it was all because of a rookie mistake that he knows she’s going to punish him for. (Whether that punishment comes in the form of sex or a lecture, Kyle knows which one he’s hoping for.)

Jenny has always made it clear that she doesn’t want Kyle to take care of her in the field. She doesn’t like special treatment, and really, Kyle can’t blame her. It’s hard for her to be taken seriously as an every day person because she has a different skin color, let alone for people to take her seriously as a female superhero. So he gets it. He understands why she doesn’t want him babying her out in the field.

And yet he wasn’t able to keep that promise tonight.

Some new asshole with brand new fire powers had come after Jenny when they’d been out on patrol. Admittedly, Kyle has had a surprisingly clean track record of _not_ treating her like she can’t handle herself in a fight, but tonight was when it all went wrong. He doesn’t know what it was that snapped in him, but he’d watched as New Asshole’s hands had closed around Jenny’s throat, and he hadn’t been able to hold himself back as he’d led New Asshole on a chase around New York City that ended with New Asshole shooting him out of the sky with a blast of fire.

Granted, he’d almost wound up dead with his ass burnt six ways to hell, and Jenny had ultimately had to keep him from ending up dead as a door nail, but right now, those are all just details. Right now, Jenny’s standing in front of him without a stitch of clothing on her, and _Jesus Christ,_ Jen, you’re going to be the death of me.

“Hmm?” she asks as she grabs his face to bite his lower lip. She’s a bit more aggressive than Donna was, but Kyle likes that. He grabs her and lifts her up with ease as he all but sprints with her to the bedroom. If he weren’t in the mood to spend hours on top of, below, behind, and around Jenny, he would be content with taking her to the couch, but Kyle’s planning on bunking down for the evening.

“I said, you’re going to be the death of me,” he repeats. She frowns and squeezes at his shoulders.

“I hate you. You’re not funny, Mr. I Literally Almost Died.”

“Heh,” Kyle says with a smirk. “I actually didn’t realize I’d made a death joke there.”

“ _Kyle_.”

“Mmm, say my name again, sweetheart,” he teases, meriting a light smack. Before she can pull her hand away, he uses his lightning-quick reflexes to grab it and kiss her palm, nipping at the base of her palm to make her jump.

“Can you be serious for once? I just want some good, nice sex that proves you’re still alive and not a burnt up little speck out on someone’s rooftop, ok?” She kisses him harder with just that much more demand to make Kyle shut up. And he shuts up. Wow, when she kisses him like that, he’ll certainly shut up and get straight to business.

When Kyle sinks into her, his eyes close, and he smiles, a look of pure relief flooding over his face. She’s so hot and wet already, but despite the fact that she feels amazing, he doesn’t feel the urge to come just yet, thank God. He wants to make her feel good first.

“You’re so sweaty,” she sighs, half-laughing as she pulls her hands away from his wet hair. “It’s so gross.”

“Jen, do you really want to call me gross while we’re having sex?” he asks, and he pulls her hips flush against him a little more. She lets out a gentle hum of approval, a content sound of pleasure, and she rocks her hips back against him with enthusiasm. Jenny knows what she likes when it comes to sex, and boy, Kyle appreciates that about her. He likes that she isn’t afraid of her body and what it wants. He likes that she’s confident enough in seeking out her own pleasure to ask him to do something or to guide him so she gets enjoyment out of it, too. Hell, he thinks, at this point, Jenny could whip a box of tissues and blow her nose right now, and he’d still think it was the hottest thing ever.

She drops her hands to his shoulders and laughs into his mouth. She’s always laughing, and Kyle thinks most of the time she’s laughing at him, but he doesn’t mind. He likes that she laughs at him and with him. If Batman has a girlfriend, he wonders if she ever laughs. Batman doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would date happy girls, so Kyle’s curious, and he’s just about to ask Jenny what she thinks when she moves her hips in a way that distracts him. His question comes out as a moan instead, and he hitches his arms underneath her so he can pull her closer and fuck into her a little harder.

He makes a sound that’s close to a grunt and keeps thrusting, burying himself inside her with each push back in. They’re both silent for a while, just listening to the sounds of sex as they feel their bodies working together. As much as Kyle wants to close his eyes, he makes himself keep them open. He wants to look at her while he moves into her, wants to see how her skin looks pressed against his. Another thing he loves about Jenny is that she has the ability to make her skin tone go back to the one she was born with, but she never does. Now that he thinks about it, he’s not sure he’s ever seen her with anything other than green skin, but he _loves_ that.

It doesn’t take long before they’re grabbing at each other, his wide artist’s hands grabbing her hips as she moves them up into a seated position so she can ride Kyle’s lap. His hands are tight on her hipbones, tightening as he feels himself getting closer to orgasm, and he buries his face against the beautiful green skin of her collarbone.

“Jen,” he pants. “Jen.”

“ _Kyle_ ,” she says, and she sounds like she’s begging, but Kyle’s not entirely sure what for. He just knows he needs to give it to her, and so he pushes his hips up into her to hit deeper inside her, to push her to orgasm, too. When she’s over him like this, and he’s fucking into her so recklessly, her soft laughter broken with small moans, it doesn’t take long.

Jenny comes first, much to Kyle’s chagrin. Even during sex, they love to compete. Kyle’s goal is for them to come at the same time, but Jenny likes to see if she can come first. This time, she wins. She comes hard around him, tightening as she cries out. Her head falls back, and Kyle gets a gorgeous view of her arched throat. He wants to claim her orgasm, to feel it in every part of his body, and he latches his lips to her throat to feel the vibrations against his tongue.

She moves and pants as she starts to come down, but she doesn’t stop rolling her hips over him. Kyle’s only seconds away now because she’s _so hot_ , and he can’t even believe his luck that he’s hers, that she loves him. She loves him. Out of everyone she could have loved, she loves _him_ , and that thought crashes through his brain as he finally comes with three hard thrusts.

“Oh, Jen,” he half-moans, half-breathes into her neck. “Jen…”

She pants a little bit above him and then rests her cheek on top of his for a brief moment. “That’s my name.”

“I actually think…think Perfect might be your name,” he replies with a shaky laugh. With what seems like great effort, he pulls his head back, and he looks up at her with the laziest smile. His warm brown eyes are glassy, and his pupils are wide, but Jenny can’t help thinking he’s never looked more beautiful. She leans down to kiss him on the mouth, and then she rests her forehead against his, smiling at how his eyes turn into one giant Cyclops eye since she’s so close.

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet.”

“Huh?” he asks, sounding every bit the clueless, dumb boyfriend that every girlfriend of his has always accused him of being.

“Just because you gave me a mind-blowing orgasm doesn’t mean that you’re off the hook from that stunt you pulled tonight.” She kisses his nose and then slides off his lap, already heading to the bathroom to clean up. Even though Kyle’s sure he can’t come again for at least an hour, he feels his dick twitch a little as he looks at how at ease she is while she walks completely naked to the bathroom.

“I’m not?” he calls after her. “I thought I did pretty good!”

“You did!” she calls back from the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her. “But I’m still not overlooking the fact that you nearly got yourself killed tonight because you did what you _promised_ you wouldn’t.”

“But—Jen—come on. Are you really upset about that?” Kyle asks. He moves to the head of the bed and leans back against the pillows. Another thing about Jenny: he always has to pay his dues. Every broken promise, every missed moment, she’s there to remind him of it, and well, Kyle can’t exactly say that he _blames_ her.

Jenny pokes her head around the corner, and she gives him an unreadable look. “You promised you wouldn’t risk your life to pick up any of my slack in the field. What part of you _literally_ almost died tonight isn’t sticking with you?”

She disappears back into the bathroom, and Kyle’s left to continue coming down on the bed. Finally, she comes out, and she’s got one of his t-shirts on. Kyle sits up from the pillows now, his gaze steady as she crosses towards the bed. “Hey. Hey, I’m sorry I broke my promise. I just…I don’t know. I saw that dickhead’s hands around your throat, and I don’t know what it was, but it really pissed me off.”

“I’m not actually _mad_ ,” she says, her voice going softer as she sees the sincerity in his eyes. Kyle may be a lot of things, but insincere he is not. “Just worried. Scared. Seeing you nearly get fried to a crisp was unsettling. And I _know_ that this is your life. You have lots of near death scares all the time, but…this one was _really_ close, and it was because of a careless mistake.”

“I’m always careless,” he replies automatically. The words come as a reflex from all the times he’s heard similar accusations from Donna or even Alex. As much as he hates to admit that there had been anything less than perfect with Alex, he can still remember her reminding him of all the times he just didn’t think.

Alex.

 _Alex_.

“No, you’re not,” Jenny lightly answers, and she moves closer towards him. “You’re _sometimes_ careless, but you’re a responsible adult, ok? You’re responsible and capable, and I love—“ She sees the distracted look on his face, and she pauses. “Kyle? You still with me?”

The guy’s hands around Jenny’s throat…Major Force’s hands around Alex’s throat…

“Kyle?”

“Oh, shit,” Kyle mutters, and he runs his hands over his face. “Shit.”

“Kyle?” Jenny repeats, and she scoots right next to him, concern in her eyes as she reaches out for him. “What is it?”

“Shit. I know what it was about tonight that got to me…why I snapped tonight.”

“What? Why?”

Kyle keeps rubbing his hands over his face, and he closes his eyes like he has a headache as he shifts uncomfortably. Wow, he’s really naked, he realizes in that moment. He’s not wearing a stitch on him, and he’s never felt more vulnerable. “Well...the…the hands around the neck. When he did that to you, I guess I just remembered Alex. How she died.”

Jenny goes still at that. Shit is right.

“Oh. Oh, my God. Kyle…”

“That’s where my mind was. Damn. Dammit, Jen, I’m sorry.” He sighs a little bit and opens his eyes, squinting them as he looks at her, as he tries to read her face. “I…I don’t…I wasn’t thinking. And I guess I’ve still got weird…” He makes a gesture with his hand that isn’t all that clear, and then he shrugs a little. “I’m sorry. Now that I know why I freaked in the field, I’ll be careful of doing it in the future.”

“No, I… _I’m_ sorry,” Jenny says, feeling this weighted sense of guilt creeping into her stomach. “Shit. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking that maybe it was related…I…”

Kyle’s quiet for a few moments, and for Jenny, these few moments pass by like centuries: thick and slow, dragging on for far longer than they should. Then, he reaches out and takes her arm, tugging her a little closer to him. “Jen.”

“Hmm?” she asks, and she moves towards him.

“Jen. You know I love you?”

“Yeah,” she says softly. Her whole face goes quiet and gentle then. “I do know that. And I love you, too.”

“And you know I want to keep you safe?”

“Yeah.”

“But I won’t compromise myself in the field again. That’s a promise.”

“Kyle, you don’t have—“

“Yeah.” He interrupts her and lifts his eyes to her face. “Yeah, I do. I promised you, and I intend to keep that promise. I haven’t been able to keep all my promises...not to everyone…but to you…Jen, I _need_ to keep this promise to you. And I will. Ok?”

Jenny doesn’t speak for a couple moments. She just looks at him with large, open eyes, and then she kisses him. She doesn’t speak, and she doesn’t move away from him too soon. She simply kisses him. When she finally pulls back, she frames his face with her hands. “Ok.”

“But you do know I love you? And you’re so important to me?” Kyle asks, anxiety filling his voice as if he’s stressed by the thought that she doesn’t know.

“I do,” she says softly. “I really do. And just know that it’s mutual. I love you, and you’re important, and I want you to be ok.”

Kyle’s hands slide up under her shirt as he kisses her again, and he makes a gentle sound against her lips. “I will be.”

“Good.” Now it’s her turn to tug on his arm a little bit. “Shower? You’re still sweaty and disgusting.”

“I hate you, Jen.”

She flashes him a devastating smile, and Kyle swears his heart drops out through the bottom of his feet. “No, you don’t.”

“You’re right,” he says as he follows her into the bathroom. He’ll follow her wherever, he thinks, admiring her as she slips his shirt up and over her head, her smile and the comfort in her touch. God, he’ll follow her to every uncharted territory in space if he has to. “I don’t.”


End file.
